


A Perfect Plan

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 21:41:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19343206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Having outwitted the demon, Ciel must face Sebastian's wrath.





	A Perfect Plan

It was inevitable that they would face each other again. Ciel had felt it in his soul.

"I'm going to make you sorry you were ever born," a furious demonic Sebastian hissed, roughly holding Ciel's chin with one claw. "Death is too good for you!"

With that, he spun Ciel around and tied his hands to a chain hanging from the dungeon ceiling.

"I'll humiliate you," Sebastian continued, heaving like a bull, "whip you, use your body in whatever way I want."

To emphasise the point, he raised a riding crop and smacked it hard on Ciel's back.

Ciel remained silent, breathing heavily.

"I don't know what you were thinking," Sebastian said through gritted teeth. "Surely even with your limited knowledge, you could understand that there are _far_ worse experiences than having your soul absorbed."

Sebastian froze, noticing something was off with the shape of Ciel's pants. Ciel looked at him with lidded eyes, desperation and longing a clear experience.

Sebastian shook his head in disbelief, half-chuckling. "Ciel. If you wanted me to punish you, you could've just asked." With a look of chagrin, he slapped Ciel's butt with the riding crop.

Ciel smirked.


End file.
